


why don't we spin the wheel (see whom it may call)

by wholewheatbreddy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Spanking, Thighs, eddy's thighs, here we go again, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatbreddy/pseuds/wholewheatbreddy
Summary: “Dude,” Brett sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “You’re not into this, are you?”Eddy sighs, squirms a little. “It’s just— usually, I’m the one doing the fucking, y’know. I guess it feels good, but…”“...You don’t really enjoy it,” Brett murmurs. “Right?” He wiggles his hips a little, and Eddy’s head lolls back.-In which Brett does his best, and Eddy takes it all in with a smile. He tries to, at least.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	why don't we spin the wheel (see whom it may call)

**Author's Note:**

> tried something different - aka...not lapslock. flow is a little different ig, not good enough to know lmao  
> title is from whims of fate (persona 5)  
> (god i wish i had a ps4)  
> edit 12/10/19 - fixed some formatting, deleted spaces before punctuation, fixed grammatical errors

“Dude,” Brett sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “You’re not into this, are you?”

Eddy sighs, squirms a little. “It’s just— usually, I’m the one doing the _fucking_ , y’know. I guess it feels good, but…”

“...You don’t really enjoy it,” Brett murmurs. “Right?” He wiggles his hips a little, and Eddy’s head lolls back.

“Yeah,” Eddy mumbles. He’s beautiful like this, all smooth skin and flat planes of muscle, hair haloed around his head. But it’s nothing compared to how Eddy will moan _I love you,_ and _fuck, Brett, you’re gorgeous,_ into his chest, hips flush against Brett’s ass, or how Eddy sighs and whimpers as Brett takes him into his mouth. 

Everything had been going well. Brett had licked a wet stripe up Eddy’s neck — Eddy had groaned, rutted up into Brett’s erection— and Brett had felt a thrill go through him, at the _power_ he held, sitting astride Eddy’s hips. He’d taken a nipple into his mouth — Eddy swore, _fuck, that’s good_ — and Brett had pulled back, grabbed for the lube on the drawer, cursed when he used too much.

Eddy had taken the first finger with ease, face creasing a little from discomfort. Brett had whispered words of comfort and kissed Eddy, gently. The second finger slipped in without much trouble, though Eddy had squirmed a little. By the time three of Brett’s fingers were pumping in and out, Eddy’s eyes had closed and his mouth had fallen open, gasping when Brett’s fingers twisted around his cock.

The going after that had been rough. Brett had awkwardly pushed in, and Eddy's face had scrunched in a funny way—something that was less "damn that's good" and more "what the fuck". The mood had unsteadily tiptoed the line between _yeah that's_ _sexy_ and _oh oof that's uncomfortable_ , and Eddy had begun to look a little uneasy. 

Brett feels his stomach drop.

“It’s fine,” he sighs, trying to hide his dejection. “We can figure something out. I can suck you off, or something.” He makes to pull out, but Eddy sits up, ab muscles clenching.

“No, no,” Eddy says, frantic. “I wanted this. I wanted you to fuck me, for once.”

“Yeah, but,” Brett mumbles. “You don’t seem all that excited. So maybe—”

“Hold on!” Eddy interrupts, then flushes red when Brett looks at him, expectant. “You can, uh. You can fuck my thighs, or something. That’ll be fine. It’ll feel good, too.”

“Sure,” Brett says, a little dubious. He slides out of Eddy’s ass, and Eddy grabs his wrist, fingers digging into his skin. 

“Shit,” Eddy mutters. “Sorry.” His other hand wraps around Brett’s dick, and Brett whines, rolls his hips up into it. Eddy lets go when Brett is flushed and panting, cock slick with precome and lube. “Yeah, that’s good. Here—” Eddy puts his legs together, thighs a little wet from Brett’s earlier ministrations. “C’mon.”

Brett groans, slides his dick between Eddy’s thighs. His fingers grip at the jut of Eddy’s hips, and Eddy keens, squeezes his thighs tighter. Brett swears, then fucks into the slick valley between Eddy’s legs. It’s not the same as being inside him, but with the way the muscles in Eddy’s legs have been clenching, almost hypnotically, Brett doesn’t think he can complain.

Eddy whines, reaches down to jerk himself off, fingers working rapidly up the length of his cock. “Shit, Brett,” he bites out, teeth clenched. “Come on, come _on_ —”

Brett sucks in a breath, hips pistoning at a punishing pace. On impulse, he smacks Eddy’s ass, feels the shock travel up his arm. Eddy cries out, hand jolting on his cock. “Don’t be impatient,” Brett says, low. It’s almost a growl, and Eddy curses, twists his wrist around the base of his dick. 

Brett knows he won’t last much longer, so he slaps Eddy’s ass again, hears him groan. 

“Brett,” Eddy pants. “Brett, Brett, _Brett_.”

Brett's chest heaves from exertion, but he can feel a wild grin spreading on his face. Eddy's slumped back into the sheets, impossibly beautiful, thighs warm and wet around Brett. It's so goddamn hot—Brett's dick bumping into the base of Eddy's cock with every thrust of his hips, Eddy's thighs squelching lewdly as Brett fucks into the slick, slick, heat.

"God, Brett," Eddy moans, hand dragging up the length of his cock. "I can't fucking— _ah_ —shit, it's so— _so_ —"

"What do you want?" Brett says, buoyed by a sudden wave of bravado. He spanks Eddy, again, digs his fingers into his hips, and Eddy makes a _filthy_ sound. "Say it."

"Brett— _Brett_ —"

"I want you," Brett says, mouth working on autopilot. "To come all over yourself. Make yourself all dirty for me. All over these _lovely_ thighs, on your stomach, onto your hands. Can you do that for me, Eddy?"

Eddy jolts upwards, hips rutting relentlessly, back arching in a full-body shudder. He shouts, globs of come splattering over his torso, then melts into the mattress, boneless — _fuck,_ is that come on his _chin_? 

Brett's steady rhythm stutters as his breath catches in his throat. Eddy's so goddamn _pretty_ —eyes closed in post-orgasmic bliss, long neck on full display. 

"Shit," Brett snarls, presses Eddy's thighs closer together. His face burns, but he's never felt better. "Eddy, you fucking—bet you would've liked me coming inside you, filling you up. Marking you. But you'll settle for anything, won't you? You'd like it if I came anywhere. All over that pretty face of yours, maybe."

Eddy's lips part, and he whines, almost soundlessly. Brett swears and sits back, jerks himself roughly — once, twice — and then he moans and convulses, his own come joining the mess on Eddy's abs.

Eddy clumsily reaches for the tissues on the drawer, and half-heartedly cleans himself up. Brett winces — they'd just changed the sheets, too.

"Hey," Eddy says, voice very quiet. "That was...pretty interesting."

"Yeah," Brett mumbles. He crawls up to Eddy, and flops down next to him. "Sorry for getting everything gross."

"Nah," Eddy laughs. He makes a face, and crumples the tissues up into a ball. "It's fine. That was pretty hot."

Brett sighs, and stretches his arms above his head. He blinks, then looks over at Eddy. "Can't believe that I basically yelled at you to come and you just. You just did."

Eddy snorts, turns his head away. He absentmindedly rubs at his chin, smearing the come he forgot to wipe. "I don't know what happened. But you were spewing swear words and stuff you'd never say on camera, and my brain just sort of—"

"You just thought it was sexy," Brett finishes, smug. "Didn't you?"

"Fuck off," Eddy mutters, but Brett sees his mouth twitch in a poorly-repressed smile. "You're always sexy. If you're not sexy, then you're cute."

"Oh my god," Brett chirps. He mock-swoons, doing his best imitation of an anime girl. "I can't believe kouhai thinks I'm _cute_. No way."

"Shut it!"

Brett pokes Eddy in the side, and Eddy yells, kicks him in the shin. They tussle until Eddy jabs the soft flesh of his stomach.

"Ow, ow!" Brett yelps. "No more fighting!"

"No more fighting," Eddy agrees, completely spent. Then his mouth curls into a smile, something a little playful. "Gimme a kiss, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"We both know you already have," Brett snorts, but he rolls over, flicks Eddy's fringe.

(And because he hasn't done it already, he leans forward, and gives Eddy his kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading! leave your thoughts below, always open to chat >:3


End file.
